<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Thought I was Sleeping by DprLvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761599">He Thought I was Sleeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr'>DprLvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, First Time, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, diaper love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, best friends spend the night together, and one of them gets horny while he thinks his best friend is asleep, but he isn't, and their relationship blossoms from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Thought I was Sleeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He Thought I Was Sleeping</p><p> </p><p>	****Here is a short diaper boy love story involving two boys in diapers enjoying gay sex together.  If this is not what you are looking for, then please leave now.  If you continue on and like it, I would appreciate you writing me and letting me know.  Contact me at erich5748 @ ymail.com.  Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoy it.****</p><p>Written September 2010<br/>re-edited Sept 2013</p><p> </p><p>	Here I am, trying to sleep in my best friends bed, when he whispers my name and puts his hand on my stomach.  I just wanted to sleep, he had kept me up so much later than I was used to already, and to tell you the truth, he was annoying me, so I pretended to be asleep.  I can understand that he was excited that I was spending the night, I had never done so before, but still, let a guy get some sleep will you.  The reason I had never slept over before, even though he had asked numerous times, was because I am a chronic bed wetter, so wore diapers to keep the mess down.  It had always been that way, so I was more than used to it.  For the sleepover though I asked my dad to buy me some Underjams, they looked comfortable, but they were less so than the regular diapers I usually used.</p><p>	I almost started to panic though when he whispered my name again and started stroking my stomach.  If he stroked down just a little further, he might feel my diaper, and then I would be toast, he would know that I was a diaper wearing, bed wetting freak, and then there would go another good friend.  I had so few, because I let so few near.  I no longer go to school, I do it at home, because the teasing just got too bad and I was too miserable all the time.  I met Nolan at a home school gathering, it was designed to let home schooled kids meet others and get social interaction.  We had hit it off right away and had become friends almost instantly, that was a year ago.</p><p>	My name is Lonnie, and like Nolan, I am thirteen years old, I have shoulder length sandy blond hair, soft blue eyes, small nose and soft features.  Just a few of the reasons I was also teased, the kids all thought I was a girl and or gay.  Well, they were at least partially correct, but my hard four and a half inch dick says I am all boy.</p><p>	Nolan is a lot like me, he too does look a little girly, except he dresses more like it, he is always wearing soft colors and tight jeans that I'm sure came from the girls section.  I think it looks amazing on him though, and it is probably the reason that I like him so much, because he is so hot.  He has medium length brown hair, deep brown eyes, and he has these oh so long eyelashes that bat so beautifully when he is trying to talk you into doing things that you might not want to do.</p><p>	I did not really want Nolan to feel my diaper, but what he was doing felt good, he was making my dick so hard inside my diaper, stroking my stomach the way he was.  And he just kept going lower, I just knew that he was going to be going for the prize, I had thought he was gay since day one, apparently he thought I was too, but was too afraid to try anything while I was awake.  I was trying so hard not to pant or sigh or groan, but it felt so nice.  And then he felt it, he had finally went low enough, his hand slid under the band of my pajama bottoms, I had had to buy these just for this sleepover, because, until today, I had never worn pajamas in my life, except maybe when I was a baby.  He paused for a second, and then he felt my diaper even more, and then even more.  </p><p>	“Fuck, you wear diapers too, that's just so hot.”  Nolan whispered.</p><p>	What the fuck, did he say too, could he possibly be a diaper wearer too, no, he couldn't be, I had never met another diaper wearer before.  Still I said nothing as he started petting my diaper right over my painfully hard dick.</p><p>	“Ooh, is baby hard inside his baby diaper.”  Nolan whispered.  </p><p>	Oh god I wanted to say 'oh yes, stroke baby through his baby diaper.'</p><p>	“I know I sure am.  How I wish you could feel my hot hard baby dick through my soggy baby diaper too.”  He whispered so hoarsely it almost made me cum.</p><p>	Oh god, he is a diaper wearer too.  And then he took my hand with his other hand and worked it inside his pajama pants and there I felt his hot soggy diaper, he had peed it already, and more importantly, I felt his hard dick beneath the surface as well.  I so wanted to start petting him, but I still pretended to be asleep, I was too afraid to wake up.  Why, even now I cannot say.</p><p>	And then he slipped his hand inside my diaper, and I gasped out, I could not help it.  Nolan paused for a second, to make sure I was not waking up, and then assumed I must have done it involuntarily in my sleep.  Well, it was only partially true.  His hand felt so good.  'Oh please stick my hand inside your diaper too, let me feel your hot wet hardness,' I begged in my mind.</p><p>	After only a few moments of him feeling me, he granted my wish and worked my sleeping hand inside his diaper.  He made sure my palm was right on top of his dick, and then started moving my hand for me, pretending to rub himself with my hand, copying what he was doing to me.</p><p>	Oh god, so good, it felt amazing.  This was officially my first foray into sex at all, and it was so good.  He wrapped his hand around my dick, inside my dry diaper, I had not yet peed, but kept rubbing my palm on his dick, I was getting so close.  I was going to cum, and real soon.  It would only be maybe my fifth or sixth wet cum, I had started cumming only that very week, but he was about to work it out of me, but good.  He was panting now too, I think he was getting as ready as I was, and I was getting so close.  Having him stroke me for my first time, and feeling his equally hard, roughly four and a half inch dick, at least it felt the same length and girth as mine, it was almost getting to be too much.</p><p>	I heard Nolan gasp, and then start to pant, and I felt his seed squirt out onto my hand, and that was it, I gasped and started cumming too.  It felt like Nolan shot three shots of watery cum onto my fingers, but I shot what felt like six shots, it was so good.  And then Nolan pulled his hand out of my diaper, and I heard him sucking his fingers.  Was he really eating my cum, oh god, that was so nasty, but why was it making me feel so good.  And then he pulled my hand out of his diaper, and started licking the cum off my fingers as well.  Fuck me, I nearly came again, this was beyond nasty, and I wanted to taste his cum as well.  </p><p>	Nolan reached back inside my diaper, and tried to position my dick, so that I would not leak, but I was still too hard for him to do so, so he left me.  He sighed deeply.</p><p>	“Fuck, I wish I were brave enough to do that to you while awake.”  He whispered, and then I heard him start to cry.  </p><p>	I knew how he felt, I wish I was brave enough to as well.  What I should have done was roll over and tell him I was awake, and then let nature take its course from there, but I just did not have the courage to do it, I really do not know why.  I just let myself fall into blissful sex induced sleep, for the first time ever.</p><p>	I woke up about three or so hours later to an odd sensation.  I had been having an amazing dream, but when I woke up, the dream did not seem to fade, I was not dreaming.  My dick really was being sucked.  Nolan must have either waken up and was horny for some more, or had never gone to sleep and had worked up the courage to taste me.  My pajama pants were pulled down to mid thigh, and my diaper was pulled down only enough to free my dick.  I could now feel that my diaper was wet as well.  </p><p>	Oh god, the feeling of Nolan sucking my dick, it felt amazing, way better than his hand did.  Oh how I wanted to taste him as well, but that was not going to be possible, unless I woke up.  But still, I did not wake up, I stayed pretending to sleep, moaning and sighing in my sleep.  It took only a minute more before I was ready to cum, and as much as I knew I should warn him, I knew he would like it, and besides, he thought I was sleeping, so he had to know I would not warn him, so therefore he really wanted me to unload my hot cream into his mouth.  </p><p>	A few seconds later was all it took and I was exploding, it was incredible to say the least, and I am sure that I made too much noise, but he never thought anything of it, obviously thinking I must be having a great dream.  Oh it was a dream come true to be sure.  After taking the time to really enjoy my load, Nolan pulled my diaper and pajama pants back up, and then crawled up the bed.  Instead of laying down though, he got onto his knees by my head.  He had purposely come to the side my face was pointing, for what I could only hope, and then he did it.  </p><p>	Through cracked eye lids I watched as he pulled down his pajama pants to reveal the diaper he was wearing, and it was the same one I normally wore, tape on, thick and very comfortable.  He then pulled down the front of his diaper and exposed himself, tucking his diaper under his hot looking balls, and then started stroking himself slowly.  Moving forward slightly, he brushed the end of his dick on my lips.  He pulled back slightly, and I chanced sticking my tongue out ever so slightly, to see if I could taste anything, I did, and it was amazing.</p><p>	I pretended to snore a bit, and opened my mouth, hoping to encourage him further, making sure to cover my teeth with my lips and sticking my tongue out almost until it was out of my mouth, just in case.  He took the bait and inserted his dick head right inside my mouth, and he sighed deeply.  I knew how he felt, but I held in the sigh I wanted to let out.  I tasted more of his dick, and it was amazing.  Slowly he started jacking off and thrusting lightly into my mouth.  From the sounds he was making, he was getting close.  I wondered if he would purposely shoot in my mouth, and as nasty as that should have been, I was hoping he would.</p><p>	It took only a few seconds more for Nolan to explode, and as I had hoped, he left himself in my mouth.  I guess he figured that he would not shoot as much as he did, that I would not have to swallow, because there would be so little, that it would not add much, well, I probably should have swallowed, but I did not want to, he tasted so good.</p><p>	Slowly Nolan came down from what had to have been an amazing orgasm and extracted himself from my mouth and tucked himself back in and then laid down.  I heard him sigh again, and then once again he started crying.  Once again, I should have rolled over and told him it was alright, that I understood.  Instead, I let myself fall asleep once again, and this time I slept until morning with no more awakenings.</p><p>	When I woke up, Nolan was not in bed with me, so I slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom and removed my very wet diaper, noting that it was near to the point of leaking, hence the reason I preferred real diapers.  I put it into the bag that I had hid in my back pack with my diaper, and then put that into my pack and got dressed.  I did take a quick pee and brushed my teeth, and then I went in search of Nolan.</p><p>	“Hey there, did you have a good sleep?”  Nolan asked as I walked in the kitchen.  He was already dressed as well, so he had already got out of his nice wet diaper.  Too bad really.</p><p>	“Yeah, I had an excellent sleep, thanks.  How about you?”</p><p>	“Yeah, really good.  When do you have to go home today?”</p><p>	“About noon, unless I want to stay the night again.”</p><p>	“Do you?”</p><p>	“I don't know.  I was still scared last night, it was my first sleepover, but I did have a great sleep, so maybe I could.  But I'll have to go home and get more clothes, or I could just call my dad and ask him to bring more for me.”</p><p>	“Would you, I'd really like it.  You're the first person to ever sleep over, and I really enjoyed myself, and I hope you enjoyed yourself too.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I did.”  I said, trying not to sound too excited, but thinking that if tonight was as good as last night, then I would happily stay over time and time again.</p><p>	“Good.  Go ahead and call him then and see if he can, because I'd really like you to spend the night again.”</p><p>	“He won't be at home 'til after work, he works Saturday's, same as your dad does.  I'll call him at work at lunch time and ask him.”</p><p>	“Cool.  What should we do then?”</p><p>	That was this morning, my dad was happy to go home and grab me what I needed and brought it to me, thinking that it was about time I had gone on a sleepover.  Nolan and I had gotten ready for bed, and we were laying in his bed, talking lowly, until I told him I was too tired to stay awake any longer, and then pretended to go to sleep.  </p><p>	It took less than half an hour for Nolan to work up the courage and to wait for me to be deeply asleep for his plans.  This time he just went down and worked my pajama pants down and pulled down my diaper in the front and started sucking me.  I was already hard, and I was already wet too, I had saved some pee so that I was wet as well.  If he had wondered why I was already hard, when I probably should not have been if I was asleep as I pretended to be, he never questioned it in the least, because he just started sucking me deeply.</p><p>	Oh god, it was so good, and I was so close already, having been dreaming of this all day long.  It took only two or three minutes for me to cum, but Nolan did not stop, he just kept sucking me.  This time though he stuck his hand up inside the back of my diaper, feeling my bum.  He worked until his fingers were probing at my hot little boy hole, it felt amazing, especially after a couple minutes when he was able to work a finger inside me.  When he touched something deep inside me though, it felt like lightening had hit me, and I came instantly, and Nolan actually choked slightly, it must have been some load, but I was too far gone to have realized it.</p><p>	I was saddened when Nolan pulled my diaper and pajamas back up, but then I hoped that he would wish to let me have his cum again, I really wanted it.  I did not have to wait long, because a few seconds after he had me all tucked back in, once again still too hard for him to point down, he worked his way up to where my face was conveniently pointing, and got his dick ready.  My mouth was already ready for him, and I had worked up a nice wad of spit to make sure it was nice and slick inside for him, and he made no pretense of taking his time, he just stuck it in my mouth and started jacking off and moving it in and out.</p><p>	It took only thirty seconds for him to cum, and I enjoyed the flavor once again, but he did not stop either.  I was forced to swallow, but he never even noticed.  Then I noticed that he was fingering his ass as well while he was fucking my face, he was sighing and panting, really going for it.  How he could believe that I was still asleep I have no idea.  He was even slipping into my throat, deep dicking me, and I gagged a couple times, but I managed to control it and enjoyed it a great deal.</p><p>	No more than three minutes elapsed this time before he came and filled my mouth up once again.  I savored his flavor as he pulled out and put himself back together again.    He tasted so good, and once again I wish I had the courage to tell him I was awake.  I have no idea why I did not say something, clearly he enjoyed it every bit as much as I did.  A few minutes later though and I was asleep once again.</p><p>	A few hours later, I woke up once again, a hot wetness around my dick, but it was different, and there was a pressure on me that I had not experienced before.  Once again my pajama pants were pulled down to mid thigh, and my diaper was pulled down and tucked under my balls, but that was where all the similarities ended from before.</p><p>	It took a few seconds to realize what it was, but Nolan was sitting on my dick, and I was fully inside his ass, and he was riding me slowly. Wow, I was fucking my first ass.  Nolan sure was full of surprises, and I wondered if somehow he planned to take my virginity from me while I slept as well.  I had no doubts that I was in fact taking his virginity, because we had talked once and had admitted that neither of us had ever had sex.  It was so good, he was so hot and so tight inside, and his ass was milking my dick better than even his mouth did, and I was close once again.</p><p>	He must have realized I was cumming, because he slowed down and started doing something with his ass muscles that drove me totally insane, and then in my supposed sleep I groaned out as I came deep inside my best friends ass.  Nolan though must have loved the feel, because he started riding me just a little faster and harder than before, I was bouncing on the bed now, he either had to be really stupid, or so sexually blinded to the fact that there was no way on Earth that I could still be asleep, and I knew he was not stupid.  Far from it in fact.  That left only one thing, he was so horny that he was blinded to reality.  Then again, I think so was I.</p><p>	As soon as I came again, Nolan hopped off and checked to make sure I was still asleep, and then got me all tucked back in.  I was almost disappointed that Nolan did not do anything to me, but he must have been working up the courage, because almost ten minutes later, he rolled me over onto my stomach and started petting my ass.</p><p>	He pulled down my pajama pants to my knees, and then pulled my diaper aside and stuck his face in.  What he did next shocked the shit out of me, only figuratively of course, because how gross would that have been as he was licking my asshole.  It felt absolutely amazing though, nothing felt near as good as that felt, and I had just fucked my first ass and had some wicked blow jobs.  After a couple minutes of licking and tonguing, he added a finger from each hand to go with his tongue to really open me up, and I was loving it.</p><p>	It took maybe five minutes for Nolan to have me ready for what he had in mind, so he pulled the front of his pajama pants and diaper down in one go and mounted me, missing the first time, but realigning himself and sinking his entire length of hard boy dick inside my well prepared ass.  Bliss the likes of which I had never known before permeated my entire body.  I admit I moaned deeply, far deeper than I ever remember doing so before.</p><p>	If Nolan wondered about it, he never showed it, because he just started pumping in and out of me slowly, and as he was doing so, he was kissing the back of my neck, whispering to me as I slept.</p><p>	“Oh Lonnie, I wish you were awake so that we could make love properly, I so want to kiss you and look into your eyes, but you're probably not even gay, you'd never want me.  I'm such a horrible person for doing this, but you feel so good.”</p><p>	As he admitted that, I felt his tears pouring down my back, I had not noticed it before, but now I realized he was crying, he hated himself for using me like he was, but I loved every second of it.  I made up my mind, I was going to tell him.  The problem was, I could not talk at the moment, I was getting so close to another massive cum, and it felt like Nolan was as well.  A few seconds later, and that was all I remember, I passed out until morning.</p><p>	When I woke up, I found that Nolan was not in the bedroom again, so I crept out of bed, noticing that there were two wet spots on the bed, one from each of us, so we both leaked.  I went to the bathroom and got out of my wet diaper and pajama pants and got cleaned and dressed, and then went in search of Nolan.</p><p>	“Morning.”  Nolan said somewhat downcast.</p><p>	“Good morning Nolan, how did you sleep last night, I had a great sleep?”  I asked all chipper like.</p><p>	“Not too bad I guess.  Did you happen to notice anything as you got out of bed this morning?”</p><p>	“Don't think so.  Where's your dad, I thought he'd be up and having his coffee or something?”</p><p>	“He was called into work, he just left not even fifteen minutes ago.  That's the fourth week in a row that they've asked him to come in and work a seventh day, they're so far behind.  He already works six days a week right now.”</p><p>	“Yeah, same as my dad.”</p><p>	“Do you want some breakfast?”</p><p>	“No, not yet thanks.  I want to ask you something though.”</p><p>	“Oh, what?”  Nolan asked, looking more than a little panicked.</p><p>	“How heavy a sleeper do you think I am?”</p><p>	“Um......um.......um, real heavy.”  Nolan said, tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>	“Actually, I'm a fairly light sleeper.”  I whispered as I moved forth and pressed my lips to his.</p><p>	At first Nolan made no move to kiss back, but I was persistent, and I pressed my tongue to his mouth, begging entry, and eventually he let me in, and we kissed tenderly.</p><p>	“Oh Lonnie, I'm so sorry for using you like that.”  Nolan said, crying openly.</p><p>	“Trust me, if I didn't want it, I wouldn't have let you do it.  It felt amazing.  Oh, and by the way, you're not a horrible person, I think you're wonderful, I think I love you.”  I whispered, and then kissed him tenderly again.</p><p>	“Oh god Lonnie, I've loved you for so long.  Getting to sleep so close to you just drove me nuts, I just had to feel you, and then I just had to taste you, I just had to make love to you.  Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>	“Ask anything you want.”</p><p>	“Do you like wearing diapers as well, or do you just wear them for bed?”</p><p>	“Neither, I love them.  How about you?”</p><p>	“Same.  When was the last time you officially had an accidental wet bed?”</p><p>	“Every night, because I never go pee before bed, and I never wake up.”  I grinned.</p><p>	“Same here.  Would you like to go get diapered and then play around a bit?”  Nolan asked huskily.</p><p>	“Oh yes, but can I borrow one of your diapers, I hate the Underjams, but I didn't want to wear my normal diapers here, because I thought you'd notice and tease me and then I'd lose another friend?”</p><p>	“Definitely, and I almost had my dad buy me some as well for that reason, but I figured nah, whatever.”</p><p>	We headed back to Nolan's bedroom and stripped out of our clothes, and I tell you, there was a lot of looking going on, and we were both very hard.</p><p>	“Go ahead and lay down Baby, I want to cream you up and then diaper you properly.”  Nolan whispered after a few minutes.</p><p>	“Okay.”  I whispered back.</p><p>	I laid down on the bed and Nolan went into his closet and grabbed the diaper rash ointment and diapers and came back out.  He opened one of the diapers and slipped it underneath my upraised bum, and then opened the cream and got a lot of it out and started rubbing it into my bum first, which was still raised up, and then worked to the front.  When he started putting it on my dick, he was not just applying cream, he was trying to work mine out, and I was good with that.</p><p>	In only two minutes, maybe less, I came, and the first squirt landed on my right pec, and the rest oozed out over his fingers.  Nolan just smiled and wiped his hand off on the inside front of my diaper and then pulled it up, trying to reposition my dick, so that I would not leak, but it was having none of that, it did not want to bend right now, so he just taped me up as is.  The funny thing though was the head of my dick was just peeking out the top of my diaper.  It was quite hot.</p><p>	“Wow, you're hot like that.”  Nolan whispered.</p><p>	“Thanks, now let me get you diapered too Baby, so that I can see how hot you are too.”  I whispered back, and a second later we had traded places.</p><p>	I grabbed the other diaper and opened it up and slipped it under his upraised bum and then got an ample portion of cream and started applying it the same way that Nolan had done for me.  When I reached his dick, he must have been very horny, because after only five strokes he started squeaking and cumming.  His first two shots hit his chest, right in the center, and then the rest oozed out onto my fingers.  I taped him up, not even bothering to try and bend him down.</p><p>	“Wow, you look so hot, especially with the tip of your little baby dick pointing out the top of your hot baby diaper.”  I sighed.</p><p>	“Thanks.  Would you be my boyfriend Lonnie?”</p><p>	“Oh yes.”  I answered happily and launched myself at him and kissed him deeply.</p><p>	“Wow, what a kiss.”  Nolan sighed a few minutes later once we released.</p><p>	“Yeah.  I never knew kissing could be so good.”</p><p>	“We should probably go get breakfast now, I'm starting to get hungry.”</p><p>	“Yeah, me too.  By the way, sorry about lying about not seeing your wet bed, but my side was wet too, so you weren't the only one.  I didn't want to embarrass you too much though.”</p><p>	“That's okay, I would've said the same thing.”  Nolan smiled.</p><p>	We went to the kitchen and got some breakfast, and then we sat at the table, side by side, our feet playing together under the table, each of us with a hand on the others hot diaper bulge.</p><p>	“Does your dad know anything about you?”  I asked curiously once we were finished.</p><p>	“What, that I'm a gay baby boy who loves diapers?”</p><p>	“Yeah, something along those lines.”</p><p>	“Yeah.  He's the one who suggested after my school finding out about all that that I do home schooling.  I had to admit it to him right after that, and that was two years ago.  I didn't understand my feelings, all I knew was that I wanted dick and diaper, preferably all at the same time, and I got close to the wrong person and admitted what I wanted, and that was it, he crushed me like no other ever had before.  He spread it all over the school, and my dad caught me just before I could off myself and I spilled everything to him about me.  He told me he had known I was gay since I was seven, but by nine for sure, and he had suspected that I might like my diapers more than just a little, but he admitted that neither was a shock to someone who liked the same things.  My dad's a gay diaper lover as well.”</p><p>	“Wow, really.  So, have you two, you know, done it with each other?”</p><p>	“No, he won't let me, even though I did ask.”  Nolan blushed.</p><p>	“Wow, he's hot, so no wonder you'd ask.”</p><p>	“Yeah.  How about you and your dad, does he know as well?”</p><p>	“Well, he knows I like diapers, and he's told me that no matter what that he'd love me, and that at any time I wish to tell him anything, that he'd accept it no matter what.  So, I know he knows I'm gay as well, he's just letting me take the time to tell him.  I think he might be gay too, but I've never asked.  Let's just say I've never seen a woman in our house since my mom left when I was four, but he always has friends over.  They're always gone in the morning though, so I never know for sure if they stayed the night.”</p><p>	“Why not tell him then?”</p><p>	“Don't know, just hasn't felt right.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I can understand that I guess.”</p><p>	“So, you actually thought of, well you know, offing yourself?”</p><p>	“Yeah, what can I say, I was very low, what he did to me hurt more than anything ever had before, maybe even every hurt put together.  I'm better now though, but I saw a therapist for like a year afterward to help me, and it really did.  At first it was hard admitting to a complete stranger what I liked and wanted, but he was very understanding, telling me that I wasn't the only patient of his to have come with similar likes, even another one at that time, but that was a couple years ago now.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I sorta know how it feels.  Someone found out that I was a bed wetter and spread that all over the school, and for weeks after I got teased mercilessly because of it, and finally my dad suggested home schooling.  So, when did you know you were gay?  I sorta suspected it from the time I was eight that I was gay, but I didn't really understand it all that much yet.  I'm pretty sure though that I've never looked at a girl in any way sexual before, and even in kindergarten I remember asking a few boys to see their dicks and showing them mine.”</p><p>	“Right about the same time I guess is when I started to realize it myself.  I never got the chance to see other boy dicks, except at swim lessons, but most of them were mens, and I knew what a mans dick already looked like, because my dad and I are naked in front of each other quite a bit.”</p><p>	“Same here, but I so wanted to see other boys my age, and even then I had an inexplicable urge to touch them and lick them, I wanted a friend to be my personal lollipop.”  I giggled.</p><p>	“Me too.”  Nolan giggled as well.</p><p>	“So, when did you start playing with your ass?”</p><p>	“Last night.”</p><p>	“Oh.  Last night was my first as well, it was amazing.  Where did you learn about all that though, I never knew half of what you did to me?”</p><p>	“I read a lot on the internet, but I hadn't had the nerve to put anything in my bum yet.  I have sucked my own dick a few times though.”</p><p>	“Really.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I'm pretty flexible, so I was able to get just the tip of my dick in my mouth, and then I used my hand for the rest.  Last weekend was my first wet cum, and it went right in my mouth, and I've been eating every load since.  I know now that you know I ate yours, and yours tastes really good too.  How did you like mine?”</p><p>	“Awesome.  I can't wait 'til later when I can really taste it.”</p><p>	“Same here.”</p><p>	“When will your dad be home do you figure?”</p><p>	“No later than four, but he could be home at any time, so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to do too much.”</p><p>	“No, I guess not.  What do you think the chances of you spending the day at my place or me coming here, so that we can do our school work together, and maybe we can do our own sex ed courses?”  I asked, I'm sure grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>	“Pretty good, I guess.  As long as neither of our dads knows that we're boyfriends.”</p><p>	“That might be hard to hide.”</p><p>	“Yeah, which means you'll probably have to tell your dad that you're gay for sure.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I was already thinking about it.  I think he'd be okay with us working together, as long as we can promise to get our work done still and not let our grades slip.  I know you and I have the same grades, and I bet your dad expects you to keep them as high as they are.  He told me that if I screw around at home and let it slip, that he'll send me back to public school, and I for one don't want that, so I make sure and get all my work done.  Granted, I do maybe three to four hours of work a day, and he works for like eight, so I'm usually pretty bored most of the time for the rest of the day.”</p><p>	“I'm the same, and I think my dad would be good with it too, as long as I don't let my good grades slip either.  He won't send me back to public school though, but he said he'd find a private school for me if I did start failing.”</p><p>	“Good, we'll have to ask tonight then, so that we can start tomorrow.  Whose house should we do it at though?”</p><p>	“We could alternate.”</p><p>	“Sure, one week here and one week at my place.”  I smiled.</p><p>	“Sounds good to me.  Here, lay down, I want to rub our nice thick diapers together as we kiss some more.”  Nolan said.</p><p>	“Okay.”  I said, more than happy with that.</p><p>	I laid down and Nolan laid on top of me and our diapers and lips were pressed together, and then he started gyrating his hips, and it felt amazing.  The only way to make it better in my eyes would be if our diapers were nice and soggy.  For almost fifteen minutes we kissed and pressed our diapers together, trying to make each other cum.  It was nice though because neither of us was climbing very fast, and it felt so good.  Finally though we did cum, and we did so at the same time, and then we collapsed and sighed.</p><p>	“Wow, that was nice.  I think I like the research that you've been doing.”  I sighed out.</p><p>	“Yeah, I love reading gay sex stories, but I prefer the gay diaper sex stories.  They're hard to come by though.”</p><p>	“I think I want you to email me a few of your links.”</p><p>	“I think I'd like that.”  Nolan grinned.</p><p>	“We better get up and position our little baby pee pees though, so that when we pee we don't make a mess.  Do you wear your diapers most of the day when at home?”</p><p>	“All the time.  I once went for more than two weeks wearing nothing but a diaper, I never left the house once.  It was hard to get dressed, but I had no choice.  My dad and I almost never wear clothes around the house, just our diapers, or less.  How about you?”</p><p>	“Yeah, mostly diapers all the time for me too.  My dad won't let me wear diapers out of the house though, so if we go out, I have to wear underwear.”</p><p>	“Why the hell not?”  Nolan asked in shock.</p><p>	“He says most people wouldn't understand, so I shouldn't.”</p><p>	“No one's ever noticed my dad or I in diapers, and if they have, they never said anything.”</p><p>	“That's what I tell him too, that no one would ever notice, but he still says it isn't right.  I'm not sure he entirely agrees with my liking diapers, but he allows me to wear them whenever I want, because it does no harm to anyone.”</p><p>	“That's good at least.  How about when he's at home, do you wear just a diaper around him?”</p><p>	“He usually asks me to at least put on a robe when he's home.”</p><p>	“Maybe he likes seeing you too much like that so asks you to cover up so as to reduce his feelings.”  Nolan suggested.</p><p>	“I doubt it.  You never know though I suppose.”</p><p>	“That's right, you never know.”</p><p>	We ended up sitting around talking for the rest of the day, occasionally kissing and stroking each other, but we never bared each other again.  When his dad came home, he took one look at us sitting there in just our diapers, and we must have looked all in love, because he just said, 'boyfriends.'  We both knew it was futile and stupid to lie, so we just nodded happily.  He was really happy for the both of us, and shortly after that, I got dressed and headed home.  My dad was there when I came in.</p><p>	“You look happy.”</p><p>	“Thanks, I am.  I know you already know this dad, and I'm pretty sure you are too, but I'm gay.”  </p><p>	“Thanks for finally trusting me, and yes, you're right.  Why admit it now though, or does that happy look mean that you finally found yourself a boyfriend?”</p><p>	“Yeah, it does.  Can I ask you something though?”</p><p>	“Sure, go ahead, you know you can ask me anything.”</p><p>	“Yeah, but you might not want to answer this one.  Why don't you like to see me wearing diapers, when you know full well that I do?”</p><p>	“You're right, I don't care to answer that one.”  My dad answered softly.</p><p>	“Can I make a guess?”</p><p>	“I suppose so, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you any more than I was going to anyway.”  He shrugged.</p><p>	“Well, you're gay, and I think you like diapers as well, or at least somewhat, and seeing me in diapers makes you horny, and you're afraid that you'll do something to me when you see me in just a diaper.”  I said, watching his features closely, and the look on his face said I was far more correct than he had wanted me to be.</p><p>	“Oh, how did you know?”</p><p>	“Just a hunch.  You know though, if you asked, I'd let you.”</p><p>	“But I'll never ask, and I'll never let you either.  We can't do that for and to each other, no questions asked, simple.”</p><p>	“Well, I'm stripping down to just my diaper.  If you have diapers as well, go get changed and come out in only a diaper as well please.”</p><p>	“No thanks.”</p><p>	“Do you have diapers here?”</p><p>	“Yes.”  Dad whispered.</p><p>	“Then go, it wasn't a question.  You need to learn to be yourself around me.  I've been trying to be myself around you, but you wouldn't let me, now I'm not gonna let you stop me.  When at home, we're wearing diapers, plain and simple.  If you don't want sex with me, then that's fine, we each have our boyfriends, but it might be fun.”  I grinned.</p><p>	“No thanks Lonnie.”</p><p>	“Daddy, I didn't ask, I told you to.  I think you want to and need to, so go, or I'll take you to your room and diaper you for you.”</p><p>	“Fine.  Why are you doing this though, do you have any idea how hard it will be for me?”</p><p>	“Once you get used to it, you'll be fine.  Now go.”  </p><p>	He hung his head and went to his room.  He must have really wanted to, or I would have gotten in real trouble for telling my dad what to do I chuckled to myself, and maybe he knew it too.</p><p>	I stripped down to just my nice soggy diaper, Nolan and I had changed each other a few hours ago already, so I was good and wet by then.  I threw my clothes in the laundry room and waited for my dad to come out, and he did in a few minutes, wearing the same diapers I wore, just larger.</p><p>	“Wow, you look good like that Dad.”</p><p>	“Thanks.  So do you.”  Dad said softly, hardly looking at me.</p><p>	“Look, I know you're having a hard time dealing with the fact that I'm your son and that you do want me in a sexual way.  If you really want it, then I won't stop you, in fact I'll join you.  If you really don't, then don't think about it, just get used to the fact that this is how we'll be from now on.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I am having a hard time with it, but I won't do that to you, it's wrong.”</p><p>	“Only if neither of us wants it, but clearly we both do, and Nolan would likely join in too if you wanted.”</p><p>	“Definitely not.  Please don't make this any harder than it has to be Lonnie, please never suggest it again, I can't do that to you.”</p><p>	“Okay Daddy, I understand, I'll never say anything again.”</p><p>	“Thanks.  So, you finally have yourself the cute boyfriend you've been dreaming about for so long huh?”  He smiled.</p><p>	“Yeah, it's been a dream come true.”  I smiled brightly, if only he knew.</p><p>	“I'll bet.  I trust you remember all that I told you about being careful though right?”</p><p>	“Yeah, I do Daddy, don't worry.  Daddy, can Nolan and I alternate weeks back and forth at each others houses to do our schoolwork together every day, so that we're not so alone?  And before you say no, because we'd never get any work done, since we're boyfriends, we both promise to do all our work and not let our grades drop.”</p><p>	“I would've said no, because of that too, but how can you promise something like that, when I know for a fact how horny you'll be next to your boyfriend every day like you will be?”</p><p>	“Oh, it'll be hard alright.”  I grinned cheekily, and my dad blushed.</p><p>	“Of that I have no doubt.”</p><p>	“I bet not.  We'll do our school work first, to make sure it gets done, before we start our voluntary sex ed courses.”</p><p>	“Ah, a little extra curricular activities huh.”  Dad laughed.</p><p>	“Yeah, and attendance is mandatory.”</p><p>	“I bet.  If they graded that, I'll bet you two get the highest grades available too.”  My dad chuckled.</p><p>	“I'll be aiming for at least a hundred and ten percent.”</p><p>	“I'm surprised it's not higher.”</p><p>	“Yeah, well I never was much of an over achiever.”  I teased.</p><p>	“Yeah, right!”</p><p>	“So, what's for dinner anyway?”</p><p>	“Food.”</p><p>	“Gee, you think!”</p><p>	“I try not to.”</p><p>	“What kind of food?”</p><p>	“People food?”</p><p>	“That's at least comforting.  Any particular type of people food?”</p><p>	“Edible.”</p><p>	“Again, comforting, but can you be more specific?”</p><p>	“There'll be meat.”</p><p>	“What kind?”</p><p>	“You probably don't want to know.”</p><p>	“If you have to say that, you're probably right.”  I laughed.  We did this at least once a week.</p><p>	Not even half an hour later we were sitting down to eat our dinner, and it was good.</p><p>	“So, have you thought more about letting Nolan and I do our schooling together?”  I asked once we were finished, but had not yet left the table.</p><p>	“Yeah, I suppose we could try it out, if Nolan's dad agrees to it.”</p><p>	“Cool.  Can I call him and ask then?”</p><p>	“Sure.”</p><p>	I grabbed the phone and dialed Nolan's number, and waited the not even five seconds for him to answer, he must have been awaiting my call.</p><p>	“Hi there Baby, how are you?”  I asked, my dad was standing right there and I was not even embarrassed.</p><p>	“Hi, I'm great, how about you?”</p><p>	“Really great.  My dad said yes, as long as we do our school work before starting our extra curricular learning activities.”</p><p>	“Wicked, mine said the same thing.  So, you wanna come here tomorrow then?”</p><p>	“Sure, I'll meet you there at just a few minutes after seven then.”</p><p>	“Awesome, see you in the morning.”</p><p>	“Yeah, have a good sleep, I just wish we could sleep together again, and not only for the dreams you gave me.”</p><p>	“Same.”  Nolan giggled.</p><p>	“Bye.”  They both said at the same time.</p><p>	“Ah, woke you up a time or two in an overly friendly manner did he?”</p><p>	“Oh yeah.”  I sighed deeply, remembering it, going painfully hard inside my diaper.</p><p>	“Looks like you enjoyed, and it looks like you should go take care of that.”  Dad said, pointing out the obvious.</p><p>	“Nah, I'll wait 'til tomorrow, thanks.”</p><p>	“Okay.  Help me clean up and then we can go watch TV for a bit.”</p><p>	I helped to clean up and then we went and watched TV until it was time for me to go to bed.  I gave my dad a hug and kiss goodnight, and he patted my soggy diapered bum as I did so, and then headed to bed.</p><p>	I changed my diaper and then climbed into bed and passed out until early the next morning, already raring to go.  I wanted to get to Nolan's house just to see him.</p><p>	I had my backpack on my back, it had my notebook computer, a change of clothes and few extra diapers, so that I did not have to use all of Nolan's supplies.  I rode my bike about as fast and hard as I could to make it to his house before seven and I arrived a few minutes to, not bad considering I just did what was normally a fifteen minute bike ride in only ten minutes.  I did not even get a chance to knock on the door when it flew open and Nolan almost dragged me into the house.</p><p>	“Oh, it's so good to see you again.”  Nolan said before planting a nice kiss on my lips.</p><p>	“Mmm, now that's a nice greeting.  It's so good to see you too.”  I sighed deeply, feeling fulfilled once again.</p><p>	“You're welcome.  Now, as much as I really want to drag you to my bedroom, we better get started on our school work.  Go ahead and strip, so that we're more comfortable.”</p><p>	“Okay, only if you take off your robe too.”</p><p>	“Of course.”  Nolan said and then slipped it off, showing that he had not changed his wet night diaper either, he was almost as wet as I was, which was quite wet.</p><p>	“I see you wanted to wait to change each other too huh!”  I pointed out.</p><p>	“Oh yeah, but let's try and hold on 'til we're done, so that we can have a fun diaper change.”</p><p>	“I don't know if I can hold on that long though, that's four hours away and I'm only half an hour away from leaking, at best.”</p><p>	“Then do you wanna go add another diaper after poking a bunch of holes in these ones?”  Nolan asked wickedly.</p><p>	“Hell yeah, let's go.”  I agreed instantly, I loved double diapering myself.</p><p>	When we got to the bedroom, we poked a bunch of holes in each others very wet diapers and then added another right over top of them.</p><p>	“So nice.  I love doing this.”  Nolan sighed once we were done.</p><p>	“Same here.  It's amazing how much alike we are, yet we're so different as well.”  I smiled.</p><p>	“Yeah, and that's good.”</p><p>	“It is.  Let's go do our school work.”</p><p>	“We better or we'll never leave the bedroom.”</p><p>	“For sure.”</p><p>	We both headed to the dining room and set up our computers and got down to work and worked hard for the next four and a half hours, until we were both done all our work for the day.  After we were done, we kissed each other for a few minutes, and then made and ate lunch.  We had been drinking lots as we did our work, and had peed lots because of it, so now our second diapers were already getting pretty full.</p><p>	“Have you ever thought of fucking through a soggy diaper?”  Nolan asked once we made it to the bedroom.</p><p>	“No, never.  Have you?”</p><p>	“Only since I first read about it about six or seven months ago, and ever since I've dreamed of doing it.  Would you like to try that?”</p><p>	“Oh god yeah.  You can fuck me first this time, seeing as how technically I did you first last time.”</p><p>	“You sure?”</p><p>	“Very.”  I said, now extremely hard inside my diaper.</p><p>	“Then lay down on the bed please, and I'll take care of everything.”  Nolan said softly.</p><p>	I laid down on my back, more than ready and willing for him to make love to me once again.  I was already feeling his dick in me, it even felt as if my ass were tingling at the very thought of it.  I had no idea that it would do that at the prospect, but it was my body already preparing for it, it wanted it as much as my head did.  Nolan poked a nice big hole in the seat of my double thick, double soggy diaper and started fingering my ass.  Once he was inside, he pulled the front of my diaper down enough to free my dick, and started sucking it at the same time.  </p><p>	Now that I was officially awake, I was free to make as much noise as I wanted to, and I was being very vocal.  I kept telling Nolan repeatedly how good it felt, how good he was making me feel.  I was moaning and sighing, I was egging him on, telling him to do more or add more, go deeper, so on and so forth, and before too long I was ready to cum, just as he added his fourth finger.  I admit I screamed as I came, it was so amazing.</p><p>	“Oh god, do it now, make love to me Baby.”  I moaned out.</p><p>	“Okay.”  Nolan said, smacking his lips, showing that he had enjoyed the cum that I had offered to him.  </p><p>	He stayed up on his knees for a second and I watched as he poked a hole big enough in the front of his diaper for his dick to poke through, and then with some obvious distress, he managed to get his dick out.  It was so hard that it had not wanted to bend in order for it to come out the front of his diaper.  I admit that my mouth started watering at the sight of his very hot hard dick poking out the front of his diaper, and I almost changed positions to suck it down.  Before I could do so though, Nolan started moving into position to make love to me.</p><p>	“Oh do me Baby, fill me up with all that hot baby cum of yours.”  I whispered huskily just as his dick lips touched my ass lips.</p><p>	We both sighed low and long as he inserted himself fully into my wanting ass, and far too soon he was in as far as he could be, but not as far as he had the other night, because we had four wet diapers in the way.  It still felt amazing though, and the hot wet diapers added a whole new dimension to the feelings.</p><p>	Nolan stopped for a few seconds as he reached bottom, I can only assume to try and stop himself from cumming too soon, but before too long, he started thrusting.  He was going nice and slow too, really enjoying himself. </p><p>	I reached up my hands and pulled his face down so that we could kiss, and for a few minutes I held his head, and then moved my hands to a much nicer place, his hot diapered ass, of which I rubbed as he thrusted.  It took only a few seconds more for Nolan to cum, but we never broke our kiss and he never stopped his thrusting.  I was definitely okay with that.</p><p>	I had not cum yet, mostly because I had cum only a few seconds before really, but I was getting close, and feeling Nolan fill me up like he did was almost too much, but I managed to hold it back.  I wanted to try and hold it all in until it was my turn to make love to Nolan, because it was wasteful to allow my seed to seep into the front of my diaper, when it could be in so much better places.</p><p>	For almost five minutes longer we kissed and made love to each other before Nolan could not hold it in any more, and I must say I was having a hell of a time not cumming as well.  When he came, he screamed into my mouth, and that alone almost set me off, but I held it all in.  I broke our kiss just as he was coming down, because he had had to stop after that cum.</p><p>	“My turn now Baby, roll onto your back please, so that I can make love to you too.”  I whispered.</p><p>	“Okay.”  Nolan panted out.</p><p>	Nolan took a few seconds trying to get off me and onto his back, but eventually he made it, and then I got to work.  His dick was still hard and sticking out the front of his diaper, looking hot and wet and very delicious.  I poked a hole in the seat of his diaper, and as I started fingering him, I sucked in his diapered dick and sent him to the stars, at least that was what the sounds he was making sounded like.</p><p>	I started with one finger, same as Nolan had started me with, but far faster I added my second, and then third, because he was amazingly open.  I guess he was really horny.  Just as I added my fourth finger, he too came though, he could no longer take it, and I enjoyed sucking his cream down, although it was more watery than creamy, but that did not matter any to either of us, it just tasted good, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>	I got up on my knees after extracting myself from Nolan, and worked to poke a hole big enough for my dick in the front of it.  I now knew why Nolan had gritted his teeth, it bloody well hurt to try and bend my painfully hard dick to get it out the front of my diaper, but it was for a good reason, and I wanted to do it so bad, and before too long, I was ready.</p><p>	I scooted into position, just as I saw the look on Nolan's face saying that he so wanted to suck me, same as I had wanted to suck him, and then I put my dick through the hole in Nolan's diapers.  Oh, the heat, how I had missed that heat, and then the wetness, oh how nice and slick.  I centered my dick on his hole and then pushed in gently, and I slid in easily, until we were pressed together as only lovers can be.</p><p>	“Oh god, Lonnie Baby, you feel so good inside me.  Do it, fuck me, make love to me.”  Nolan sighed deeply.</p><p>	“It feels so good, I missed being inside you so much.”  I whispered and then started thrusting. </p><p>	This was to be my first time in the drivers seat so to say, and I was enjoying it.  I could do so much more now that I was on top, and I tried anything and everything that I thought would feel good, and from the moans Nolan was letting out, I would have to say it was VERY good.  </p><p>	I admit I lasted no more than thirty seconds for my first orgasm to crash over me, but I too did not stop, I just kept right on kissing and thrusting, making love to my boyfriend, my lover.  My second time though, considering how many times I had now cum though took a lot longer to cum, almost ten minutes.  Somehow I do not think that Nolan was complaining any more than I was.  I could tell though that Nolan was fighting to contain his orgasm as well, not wanting to waste it in the front of his diaper either.</p><p>	As soon as I came, I slumped down, almost all my energy zapped from my body, I was getting very tired now, and I loved every second of it.  As soon as I was able to, I extracted myself from Nolan, and then bent down and sucked in his hot hard dick and a few seconds later drank down every drop of cum he had left to offer, which was not much, but tasty none the less.</p><p>	“Wow, that was so much more amazing with you awake, so that we could kiss and really truly make love to each other.  I love you so much Lonnie, I have ever since we met, I don't know what I'd do without you.”</p><p>	“Yeah, it was so much more amazing, wasn't it.  I love you so much too, I could never truly begin to say just how much I love you.”  I whispered right back.</p><p>	From that day forth, we spent almost every day together, and we spent almost every weekend at one or the others house as well.  We made love to each other every day, sometimes with just our eyes, sometimes hands or mouths, and at least once a week we gave each other our bums.  I am happy to say that we are still going strong after twenty years, and although I did offer it to my dad a few more times when I knew he was needing sex, he never took it.  I even suggested Nolan go offer himself, but my dad did not take the offer, saying it would not be right to take anothers boyfriend in such a way.  We still enjoy our diapers, we will never stop that, and we almost always make love to each other through at least one diaper, but more often than not we really like to play and make love through two, and sometimes even three very wet diapers.  This was only truly the beginning, but a tale as ours has no real end, and I care not to tell the rest of our tale, but I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>